Fioletowy słoń
by Pirania
Summary: Tłumaczenie, kontynuacja "Interludiów" i "Święć się...". Lestrade dowiaduje się czegoś o Sherlocku Holmesie.


**Fioletowy słoń**  
Tytuł oryginału: The Violet Elephant  
Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
Tłumaczka: Pirania  
Beta: Verbena  
Ostrzeżenia: sugestia slashu i narkomanii  
Ten tekst jest kontynuacją uniwersum rozpoczętego w „Czterech molowych interludiach na solowe skrzypce" i „Święć się imię twoje".

* * *

Nienawidzę godziny trzeciej po południu.

Zawsze jej nienawidziłem. Od lunchu minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by czuć zmęczenie i jest wystarczająco daleko od ósmej wieczorem, by czuć smutek. W tamten czwartek uzupełniałem dokumentację. Całe góry dokumentacji. Nienawidzę tego, ale nikt nie był łaskaw mnie uprzedzić, że jeśli poważnie podchodzi się do swojej pracy, wspina po szczeblach kariery, zajmuje istotnymi sprawami i zostaje inspektorem policyjnym o pewnej renomie, Yard wynagradza cię stosami dokumentacji. „Doskonała robota, inspektorze. Doprawdy, jest pan wybitnym policjantem. Awansujemy pana na stanowisko detektywa. A teraz proszę, to stos przeklętych papierów. Żeby się pan nie nudził".

To nie ich wina. System prawny wymaga pracy. A porządnie przygotowana dokumentacja ma swoje zalety. Doskonale to wiem, bo kiedy podczas śledztwa potrzebuję informacji o minionej sprawie, z łatwością mogę je znaleźć.

Ale, mój Boże, jak ja nienawidzę godziny trzeciej po południu!

„Podejrzany przyłapany przez konstabla Richarda Nessa na wybijaniu szyby w budynku przy Maiden Lane 212" - zapisałem. Wziąłem do ręki kubek i upiłem łyk gorącej herbaty z cytryną. Tania porcelana parzyła moje palce, ale wolałem trzymać naczynie niż pióro. - „Konstabl Ness zawołał do podejrzanego...".

Drzwi do mego gabinetu otworzyły się bez pukania. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz.

Skrzywiłem się ponuro i odłożyłem pióro.

Nie do końca chodzi o to, że _przeszkadza mi_ obecność Sherlocka Holmesa w moim gabinecie. _Przeszkadza mi_, że on nigdy nie puka. _Przeszkadza mi_, że staje, zdejmuje swój wysoki, jedwabny kapelusz o identycznym kolorze i blasku jak jego włosy i posyła mi półuśmiech, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Oto ja. Czyż nie jesteś szczęściarzem?". Niewiarygodnie przeszkadza mi jego obecność o tej nieludzkiej godzinie, jaką jest trzecia po południu. Bardzo, bardzo mi przeszkadza, że zawsze siedzę, kiedy on wpada do środka i że nigdy nie wiem, czy wstać, by wydawać się wyższym, czy też zupełnie go zignorować. To nie jego wina, ale przeszkadza mi również, że nawet gdy stoję, jestem o prawie trzydzieści centymetrów niższy od niego.

Staram się o tym nie myśleć. O problemie prawie trzydziestu centymetrów. Ale uwierzcie, że naprawdę mi to przeszkadza.

- Panie Holmes – powiedziałem.

Jego brwi drgnęły. Ten człowiek jest w stanie sprawić, że pospolita grzeczność – jak wypowiedzenie imienia znajomego – wydaje się zgoła idiotycznym stwierdzeniem oczywistości. No cóż, nie powiedziałem nic więcej, nie o godzinie trzeciej po południu pewnego feralnego czwartku. Ja także miałem swoje standardy.

- Lestrade, pan dzisiaj aż promienieje – zadeklarował, myśląc coś wręcz przeciwnego. Kiedy przeciąga „r" w moim nazwisku, wiem, że się ze mnie naśmiewa. - Znowu przeszukiwał pan Serpentine? To nieodmiennie dobrze panu robi.

Przy poprzednim moim spotkaniu z Sherlockiem Holmesem poszukiwałem ciała lady St. Simon. Pan Holmes zasugerował, że równie dobrze jak dno Serpentine mógłbym przeszukiwać dno fontanny przy Trafalgar Square. Miał rację. Niemal zawsze ma rację. Ale to, że ma rację, jeszcze nie oznacza, że wolno mu wszystko.

- Chyba pozwala pan sobie na zbyt wiele – zauważyłem zimno. - Ostatecznie to notatka z wizytownika znalezionego przeze mnie w kieszeni sukni pozwoliła panu wpaść na ślad.

- No cóż, mój drogi inspektorze, przecież nie można się zajmować _wszystkim_, prawda? Niech każdy robi to, co mu wychodzi najlepiej. Pan niech szuka poszlak, a ja będę je interpretował.

Ten dzień już i tak był zły. A on przebywał w moim gabinecie co najwyżej dwadzieścia sekund. Usiadł bez pytania i położył kapelusz w rogu mego biurka. _Przeszkadza mi_, że siada bez pytania. Zaś jego ton głosu, gdy próbuje mi dokuczyć, przypomina... przypomina zgrzyt paznokcia na tablicy. Krótki, gładki, przenikliwy i rozbrajający – przeszywa człowieka jak tuzin strzał. Nie boli, ale nieznośnie irytuje. Pan Holmes nie mówi jak byle Anglik. Akcent od razu go zdradza – jest elegancikiem, bardzo wykształconym elegancikiem, ale intonacja nie pasuje do Brytanii. Doktor zdradził mi kiedyś, że pan Holmes jest w połowie Francuzem. To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Jeśli istnieje ktoś bardziej irytujący od Francuzów, to tylko Sherlock Holmes. W Paryżu uczyniliby go królem. Co by mu odpowiadało. I to ogromnie.

- Nie rozumiem jednakże, co pan tu robi – powiedziałem, usiłując mówić choć odrobinę przyjaźnie.

- Pan rzadko cokolwiek rozumie – westchnął. - Zajrzałem, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś się nie wydarzyło.

- W przestępczości?

- Raczej nie chodziło mi o kulinaria, rolnictwo, matematykę, szkolnictwo, nawigację czy marynarkę.

Pan Holmes poprawił biały mankiet, który w ogóle się nie był przesunął. W tym człowieku jest coś bardzo dziwnego – i nie jest to kwestia powierzchowności. Muszę przyznać, że mnie intryguje. Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem, ledwo miał pieniądze, by zapłacić za kpinę – bo nie pokój – na Montague Street. Jeśli wchodziliśmy do pubu, zamawiał szklankę portera i męczył ją pół godziny, jeśli nie dłużej. Raz zapłaciłem za jego taksówkę, a on naprawdę się _zarumienił_, co było dość przerażające. Zazwyczaj jest blady jak śmierć. Widać było, że nie ma grosza przy duszy. Ale jego odzież jest... kosztowna. Innego słowa nie znajdę. Pan Holmes jest potwornie wysoki i bardzo chudy, a nosi szare, czarne, kremowe i białe ubrania, które leżą na nim jak ulał. Byle policjant jest w stanie rozpoznać dobrą odzież, a o zdolnego krawca trudniej niż o dobrego kucharza. No więc, skąd on to wszystko wziął? Doktor zasugerował, że ostatnio wszedł w posiadanie spadku, ale takie ubrania nosi od wielu lat. Sherlock Holmes stanowi tajemnicę pod wieloma różnymi względami. Między innymi dlatego godzę się z jego obecnością.

- Nie dzieje się nic, co mogłoby pana zainteresować – odparłem posępnie, biorąc do ręki pióro i powracając do notatek. - To, co się dzieje, ledwo jest w stanie zainteresować mnie.

- W takim razie z całą pewnością mnie by znudziło. - Wyglądał, jakby był dzieciakiem, któremu właśnie odebrałem kawałek ciasta.

- A co ze sprawą St. Simone? - Spytałem nieuważnie. - Wróciła do Ameryki?

Pan Holmes zamrugał.

- Pani Francis Hay Moulton? Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?

Ludzie znikają z jego pamięci, jeśli nie mają związku z rozwiązywanym śledztwem. Tak jakby nigdy nie istnieli. Zupełnie o nich zapomina. Ja nie jestem w stanie. Lubię myśleć o ludziach, którym pomogłem przez te wszystkie lata, o ludziach, których ścieżki przypadkowo skrzyżowały się z moją drogą. Lubię też myśleć, że i oni o mnie nie zapomnieli. Lubię założyć, że czasem przypominają sobie konstabla czy też inspektora Lestrade'a, odpowiedzialnego za ujęcie człowieka, który ukradł ich życiowe oszczędności. Albo uchronił ich córki przed atakiem najgorszego rodzaju. Sprawdzam, czy wszystko u nich w porządku. Z uprzejmości. Pan Holmes sądzi, że to szaleństwo, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. Ostatecznie, on przywodzi mi na myśl Szalonego Kapelusznika z tej dziecięcej opowiastki.

- Nieważne. Nie ma pan nic lepszego do roboty niż siedzieć tu i gapić się na mnie?

- Proszę mi uwierzyć, gdybym mógł znaleźć lepsze towarzystwo, natychmiast skorzystałbym z okazji – warknął. Nie mówił jednak poważnie. Niezupełnie. Pan Holmes nigdy nie przebywa tam, gdzie nie chce być i nie chodzi w miejsca, w które iść nie chce.

- Gdzie zatem jest Doktor?

Pan Holmes założył jedną odzianą w pasiaste spodnie nogę na drugą i sięgnął do kieszeni surduta po papierosy.

- Jest w domu i niewiele robi. Mówiąc krótko, obecnie jest... zupełnie niedysponowany.

W zdumieniu podniosłem wzrok.

Jestem gotów z całą szczerością przyznać, że niektóre cechy charakteru pana Holmesa doprowadzają mnie do wściekłości. Ale nie jest nielojalny. Temu człowiekowi można zarzucić naprawdę wiele, ale nigdy nie porzuciłby przyjaciela w potrzebie. Na pewno by go nie zlekceważył i nie znudził się nim. Raczej nie byłby dobrą pielęgniarką – szczerze mówiąc, sam taki pomysł mnie przeraża – ale jeśli doktor Watson niedomagał, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, by pan Holmes ruszył się od jego boku. Nie powiedziałem: „To co pan tu jeszcze robi?", ale zapytałem:

- Wydobrzeje?

- Oczywiście – prychnął pan Holmes. Zapalił już papierosa i teraz poruszył nim, wypuszczając niemalże sarkastyczne kłęby dymu. „Co za idiotyczne pytanie" - mówił jeden kłąb. „Zupełnie nic nie zrozumiałeś" - naigrawał się drugi. - To tymczasowy problem. Mam nadzieję, że za kilka dni dojdzie do siebie.

Postukałem piórem o papiery, pomyślałem o doktorze Watsonie i zrozumiałem, co się dzieje z panem Holmesem.

Przede wszystkim: przekazał mi tę informację najbardziej obojętnym tonem, jaki w życiu słyszałem. Wiedziałem, jak bardzo pan Holmes polubił Doktora. Każdy, go spotkał Doktora, musiał go polubić. Ja także ogromnie go lubiłem. Na doktora Watsona można patrzeć i słuchać go bez przykrości, owszem. Ale chodzi o coś więcej. Kiedy mówisz, Doktor spogląda na ciebie tak, jakby nigdy nie słyszał niczego ciekawszego. W jego towarzystwie nigdy nie jesteś spięty. Kiedy cię polubi lub nabierze do ciebie szacunku, roześmieje się z twojego żartu tylko dlatego, że wie, że byś sobie tego życzył. Nawet jeśli żart nie jest specjalnie śmieszny. Doktor Watson nie jest po prostu przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Jest człowiekiem modelowo dobrym. Pan Holmes zachowuje się w jego towarzystwie jak niezręczny podrostek w krótkich spodenkach. A zatem: pan Holmes nie zachowywał się obojętnie dlatego, że było mu wszystko jedno.

On się martwił.

Nie jest przyjemnie być jedynym pracownikiem Yardu, który umie przejrzeć Sherlocka Holmesa. Szczerze mówiąc, to niewyobrażalnie rozpraszające. O proszę, to jak przebywanie w pokoju pełnym niebieskich płaszczy, żółtych guziczków i numerów konstabli. W kącie pokoju zaś stoi wielki fioletowy słoń, a ty jesteś _jedynym człowiekiem_, który go dostrzega. Tak, to aż takie szaleństwo, proszę mi wierzyć. Gorzej – nie możesz patrzeć na fioletowego słonia, w każdym razie niezbyt długo, bo fioletowy słoń ma oczy jastrzębia i rozgniótłby cię tylko po to, by usłyszeć, jak pękają ci kości. Dla zabawy. A zatem tylko ty widzisz słonia i zużywasz całą swoją energię, by go ignorować. Jak już powiedziałem, to niewyobrażalnie rozpraszające. Powróciłem do zastanawiania się, dlaczego fioletowy słoń właśnie usiadł na moim krześle.

- Czy to jakiś wojenny uraz? - spytałem.

Pan Holmes pokiwał głową, kierując bardzo wystający podbródek w stronę cienkiego dywanu. Nie patrzył na mnie. Byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, bo jeśli Sherlock Holmes sobie tego życzy, jego oczy bywają dość niepokojące. Są dziwnie blade, _bezbarwne_. Nawet w tak dużym mieście jak Londyn nie widuje się często oczu tego rodzaju.

- Po ranie na polu bitwy dopadł go dur brzuszny. Niestety, od czasu do czasu zdarzają się nawroty choroby, ale nie zagrażają jego życiu.

Wtedy na mnie spojrzał. Jego oczy były przeszywające, z najczarniejszymi źrenicami i szarymi jak chmury tęczówkami. Rzucał mi wyzwanie, bym ośmielił mu się sprzeciwić. Ale ja nie jestem głupi. Odgryzłby mi głowę, gdybym bodaj spróbował pomyśleć inaczej.

- Rozumiem – powiedziałem wolno, bo zrozumiałem. - Doktor jest dumnym człowiekiem. Nie życzy sobie widowni.

Zaskoczyłem go. Wiedziałem o tym, gdyż – niestety – umiem go przejrzeć. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły minimalnie i nie było w tym śladu kpiny. Musiał się zorientować, że wygląda na zaskoczonego, gdyż, by to ukryć, zaciągnął się papierosem. Za późno.

- Nakazano mi wymarsz – przyznał, uśmiechając się do mnie. Jego dłoń znów opadła na kolano. Pan Holmes uśmiecha się tak, jakby rozdawał złote dukaty. Jakby należało mu jak najszybciej wysłać liścik z podziękowaniem za honor ujrzenia jego uśmiechu. Jakby miał określoną ilość uśmiechów w zanadrzu i, człowieku, czyż nie jesteś szczęściarzem, że ujrzałeś jeden z bliska? To od zawsze mnie denerwowało. Ale nie tego popołudnia. - Szczerze mówiąc, od trzech dni nie mogę pokazać się w domu. To najgorszy epizod, jakiego byłem świadkiem. Obecnie nic nie mogę zrobić.  
„Och, cholera" - pomyślałem w oszołomieniu.  
Było coś w sposobie, w jaki powiedział: „Nic nie mogę zrobić". Normalnie, och, tak bardzo normalnie, o wiele zbyt normalnie, a pod tym... zagubienie. Jak modlitwa. Albo błaganie.  
Interesują mnie niemal wszystkie zbrodnie. To zainteresowanie towarzyszy mi całe życie. Ale jest też sporo wykroczeń, które mnie _nie interesują_. Nie interesują mnie ani trochę.  
Jedno z nich to prostytucja. Te biedaczki cierpią wystarczająco wiele, nie muszę ich jeszcze ciągać do aresztu, by, drżąc, spędziły noc w zimnej celi, z przeżartym przez mole szalem otulającym kościste ramiona, wypacając gin. Dziwki nie stanowią dla mnie problemu i nie interesuje mnie, kto o tym wie. Zawsze były w Londynie. Zawsze _będą_ w Londynie. Kiedy którąś z nich uderza klient, kiedy podbija jej oko, moje zainteresowanie powraca i z przyjemnością zaciągam łotra do aresztu. Ale nigdy nie zabraknie biednych kobiet, więc nigdy nie zabraknie dziwek, a ja po prostu nie jestem w stanie aresztować ich z entuzjazmem.  
Nie lubię też karać innego wykroczenia. Pederastii.  
„Do diabła, jak mogłem nie dostrzec tego wcześniej?" - Pomyślałem, kiedy mój mózg wyświetlił mi przed oczami obrazy z ostatnich miesięcy.  
Sherlock Holmes wychodzi z dorożki i, nie odwracając się do tyłu, sięga dłonią, by ująć łokieć Doktora. Sherlock Holmes, napotkawszy interesującą poszlakę, przechyla swoją genialną głowę, a jego skroń zawsze kieruje się w kierunku Doktora. Sherlock Holmes robi odrobinę mniejsze kroki swoimi bocianimi nogami, kiedy doktor Watson jest wyraźnie wyczerpany. To już dwa lata, jak razem mieszkają. Może odrobinę dłużej. Dwadzieścia sześć, dwadzieścia siedem miesięcy. Pan Holmes jest dziesięć razy grzeczniejszy i mniej obłąkany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może poza sprawą Norbury, która była naprawdę paskudna – nic dziwnego, że ciężko ją przeżył. Podczas sprawy Norbury był blady jak śmierć, jego wargi sine i pozbawione krwi; nie mógł nic utrzymać w rękach. I pocił się zupełnie bez powodu. Niemal można było dostrzec morfinę pulsującą w niebieskich żyłach jego ramion. Oto kolejna tajemnica Sherlocka Holmesa. Jest narkomanem jakich mało. Nie znam powodu. Ale nawet nie mrugnąłbym okiem, gdyby przewrócił się podczas tego okropnego śledztwa z Ku Klux Klanem w tle – jedynie pobiegłbym po Doktora. Doprowadza mnie do szału, ale nigdy nie życzyłem mu śmierci. Ale obecnie... jest z nim lepiej. Radzi sobie. Nabrał ciała i kolorów.  
A gdy Doktor się odzywa, pan Holmes nigdy nie uśmiecha się, jakby miał ograniczoną ilość uśmiechów w zanadrzu.  
- Co, do licha, w pana wstąpiło? - Warknął niecierpliwie.  
„Skłam, Geoffrey" - powiedziałem sobie. - „Kłam jak najlepiej. Jesteś doskonałym kłamcą. Jak każdy dobry policjant. Kłam jak sam diabeł albo zrujnujesz własną karierę, gdyż pan Holmes jest bardzo użyteczny, a nigdy już nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć ci w oczy. Kłam, Geoffrey, kłam jak z nut".

A potem coś przyszło mi do głowy i już nie musiałem kłamać.  
- Nieprzyjemnie mi się myśli o cierpieniu doktora Watsona – powiedziałem. I była to prawda. - Bohater wojenny taki jak on... przynosi chwałę swej ojczyźnie. To nie w porządku.  
Usta pana Holmesa rozchyliły się. Na jego policzkach wykwitł lekki rumieniec.  
- Nie – powiedział cicho. - To nie w porządku.  
Odetchnąłem z wolna.  
„Geoffrey'u Lestrade, jeśli kiedykolwiek wyszedłeś z opresji, to wtedy, gdy zdecydowałeś, że nie wiesz, że Sherlock Holmes woli wchodzić tylnym wejściem. Podobnie jak doktor Watson, nawiasem mówiąc".

Teraz wszystko stawało się jasne. Inną tajemnicą Sherlocka Holmesa jest to, jakim cudem człowiek może się szczycić podobną samotnością. Pan Holmes lubi, gdy ludzie uważają, że jest ponad wszystkim... ponad ludzkim towarzystwem. Ponad imionami klientów, gdy raz rozwiąże ich sprawę. Ponad dziewczętami, które usiłują go oczarować (a było ich kilka – to przystojny czort, blady, zawadiacki; jeden z tych, którzy rozstają się z pannami w przyjaźni, nie podarowując im swego nazwiska). Skoro już go na to stać, to przyjaźnie zawiera przy okazji gry w rzutki i kilku piw. Ale to wszystko fasada. Pan Holmes lubi, gdy się go chwali. Lubi, gdy się go zauważa. Uwielbia być podziwianym. I nie ma człowieka na świecie, który nie uwielbiałby być kochanym, prawda?

- Doktor to silny, młody człowiek o niezłomnej woli – zauważam. - Ma pan rację, panie Holmes. Za kilka dni będzie jak nowo narodzony.

- Oczywiście, że tak. - Pan Holmes oparł rękę z papierosem na kolanie. Z oczami utkwionymi w przestrzeni wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Wie pan, że kiedyś, podczas kampanii pod Maiwandem, uratował pewnemu jegomościowi życie przez rozdarcie marynarki poległego dowódcy? Zostało im jeszcze kilka wojskowych opatrunków, ale nie mieli już morfiny i nici. Watson zaczął więc odpruwać sześć guzików przyszytych do ubioru zmarłego starszego sierżanta i w końcu uzyskał sześć niespełna ośmiocentymetrowych nitek, które ostrożnie powiązał. W międzyczasie powstrzymywał krwotok pacjenta pakowanymi kompresami, a kiedy już miał potrzebną mu nić, zaszył go. Nie spał wtedy od trzech dni i lewo pamiętał swoje własne nazwisko. Oczywiście, nie odniósł jeszcze wtedy obrażeń, ale już za kilka godzin miano go postrzelić w ramię. Już wtedy był pchnięty niemal poza granice ludzkiej wytrzymałości, a jednak nie poddawał się. Teraz zaś się upiera, że z tego dnia może być dumnym tylko dlatego, że był jeszcze na tyle przytomny, by szwy nie były wadliwe, nieregularne lub zbyt szerokie. Mówi, że pewnie nawet nie pozostała po nich blizna. To _tym_ się szczyci, panie inspektorze.

- Nie znałem tej historii – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

Jednocześnie nie mogłem powstrzymać obłąkanej myśli: „A więc tak wygląda zakochany Sherlock Holmes". Musiałem opanować śmiech. To szaleństwo. Spuścił lekko ciemne rzęsy i zapomniał, że trzyma w długich palcach papierosa. Cały zrobił się odrobinę łagodniejszy – od twardego łuku zakrzywionego nosa po twardy łuk mocnej szczęki. Puszył się jak handlarz końmi, opowiadający o swoim wspólniku. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że doktor Watson często wygląda dokładnie tak samo.  
„Lestrade, wie pan, że Holmes kiedyś mi oznajmił, że umie wypowiedzieć słowo «morderstwo» w trzystu językach?".  
Nigdy wobec nikogo nie czułem czegoś takiego... ale jeszcze poczuję. Kiedy nie będę miał tak dużo pracy. Jestem jeszcze młody i wyglądam raczej przyzwoicie – żadne dziewczę nie powinno kręcić nosem. Poza tym, podobają mi się miłe dziewczęta – takie, które na nikogo nie kręciłyby nosem. Chyba że na tchórza albo sprzedawczyka, to oczywiste. Ale nie na kogoś zbyt prostolinijnego lub niskiego. Podobają mi się miłe dziewczęta, krągłe i skore do śmiechu. O pełnym biuście. Raczej blondynki. Może pewnego dnia porozmawiam o jednej z nich z panem Holmesem. To nie jest wykluczone. Może rozmowa z Sherlockiem Holmesem nie zawsze będzie przypominać spadanie z wodospadu w kajaku. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia powiedziałbym, że jest obłąkanym, genialnym, rozwiązującym zagadki kryminalne mnichem, a dzisiaj wiem, że jest inwertytą. A zatem wszystko jest możliwe. Na dłuższą metę niełatwo jest dostrzegać niewidzialnego fioletowego słonia, ale być może warto.

- Ja też coś panu opowiem – zaproponowałem, splatając palce. - Powiedział mi, że gdy był chłopcem – miał może dwanaście albo trzynaście lat – szedł edynburską ulicą i dostrzegł kota, którego przejechała dorożka. To, rzecz jasna, nie jest rzadki widok. A zatem Doktor... wtedy, oczywiście, jeszcze nie był doktorem, ale dokładnie do tego zmierzam... podszedł, by sprawdzić, czy biedne zwierzę jeszcze żyje. Okazało się, że było tylko oszołomione i miało zmiażdżoną łapę. A Doktor kilka tygodni wcześniej zainteresował się budową silników parowych. Zaś od rozważań o silnikach parowych już niedaleko do konkluzji, że trzeba zatrzymać krwawienie albo z kotem koniec. Zastanowił się, jak to zrobić. Zanim więc kot rozbudził się na tyle, by zacząć się szarpać, owinął go w swój szalik, zabrał ze sobą, położył w kuchni na podłodze, wziął wielki rzeźnicki nóż i dokończył to, co zaczęła dorożka. Z całkowitym spokojem. Kot odzyskał przytomność na tyle, by zacząć miauczeć, więc wlał mu trochę laudanum do pyszczka. Nie chciał, by zwierzę cierpiało bardziej niż to niezbędne. To je uciszyło. Przemył ranę alkoholem, założył opaskę uciskową i zabandażował kikut jak najstaranniej, po czym zamknął biedne zwierzę w szafie w swoim pokoju.

Pan Holmes uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nie tak, jakby zostało mu tylko dziesięć uśmiechów, a ja znacząco nadwyrężyłem jego zapasy. To był jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów w historii ludzkości. Jasny jak promień światła. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i mówiłem dalej.

- Tak bardzo się martwił, że to nie zadziała, że sprawdzał co dziesięć minut, jak ma się jego pacjent i zapomniał, że zostawił kałużę krwi w kuchni. Nagle usłyszał wrzask kucharza. Dlaczego podłoga tonie we krwi? Widząc minę kucharza i wzrok ojca, był przekonany, że spiorą go na kwaśne jabłko, ale powiedział im, co zaszło i tak się nie stało. Kucharz dał mu talerz świeżego sera i kilka plastrów bekonu, a ojciec na Gwiazdkę podarował mu podręcznik medyczny. Potem już nigdy nie chciał robić nic innego.

- Kot wabił się Łazarz – dopowiedział spokojnie pan Holmes.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Nie wstał z martwych, ale Watson chciał odpowiednio dramatycznego imienia. Zwierzę zamieszkało w ich stajni i było łowne jak mało które.

Zamilkliśmy. Zerknąłem na zegar stojący na moim biurku. Wkrótce trzecia po południu przeminie. Wkrótce nadejdzie czwarta, a ja pozwolę sobie na jedno ciasteczko i jeszcze trochę herbaty. Zupełnie zapomniałem o herbacie.

- Może napiłby się pan herbaty, panie Holmes?

- Powinienem iść – odparł, spoglądając na swoje paznokcie.

- Ach. – Rzuciłem okiem na mój raport. Wciąż leżał przede mną i czekał. Wciąż był śmiertelnie nudny.

- Och, do diabła z tym – powiedział nagle pan Holmes. - Tuż przed rozwiązaniem sprawy małżeństwa St. Simon odkryłem, że kilka ulic stąd znajduje się miejsce, w którym podają najlepsze przekąski, jakie w życiu jadłem. Nawet Amerykanie nie byli w stanie się im oprzeć. Mają też doskonałą piwniczkę z winem i kilka stolików, i... i tak się tam wybieram. Już i tak zamierzałem tam wpaść. Watson ceni sobie wina burgundzkie, a nasze już się prawie skończyło. Nie żeby... ale kiedy poczuje się lepiej, zażyczy sobie kieliszka albo dwóch.

Jestem w stanie z dużym powodzeniem przejrzeć pana Sherlocka Holmesa. Jednakże fioletowe słonie rzadko niezręcznie sugerują, że miałyby życzenie bez żadnego konkretnego powodu napić się z kimś w ciągu dnia. Nie po to, by przedyskutować sprawę albo nagrodzić się zasłużonym piwem po śledztwie. Po prostu po to, by _spędzić razem czas_. To nie jest normalne zachowanie fioletowych słoni.

- Mam raport do...

- Och, pierdolić pański raport – ogłosił pan Holmes wyraźnie.  
„No cóż, pan jest ekspertem w tej dziedzinie".

- Czemu się pan uśmiecha tak dziwnie?

„Skłam, Geoffrey. Lepiej przywyknij do kłamstw. Albo znowu powiedz prawdę. Ostatnio zadziałało idealnie".

- Panie Holmes, gdybym pana nie znał, mógłbym pana wziąć za robotnika z doków – zauważyłem z uśmiechem.

Wstał płynnie, uśmiechając się jak kot nad śmietanką.

- To samo mawia mój brat. I jemu też niewiele przyszło z narzekań. Idzie pan?

Znów spojrzałem na zegar.

Pierwszy raz w życiu zapragnąłem tkwić w martwym punkcie. Załamywać ręce nad śledztwem. Wcześniej zawsze mnie irytowało, gdy nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje w sprawie. To, że przewyższa mnie wielki, pająkonogi parweniusz o pełnych samozadowolenia, szarych oczach, który nigdy nie przeszedł żadnego szkolenia, wydawało mi się upokarzające. Nienawidziłem poczucia, że nie poradzę sobie sam ze śledztwem. Pan Holmes może sobie być bardzo użyteczny – a jest jednym z najużyteczniejszych ludzi na planecie – ale _moje_ śledztwa wolę rozwiązywać _sam_. Ale tego dnia – pierwszy raz w życiu – zapragnąłem niczego nie rozumieć. Chciałem podarować temu biednemu człowiekowi coś, czym mógłby się zająć. Zasugerowanie, że życzyłby sobie mojej kompanii przy kieliszku francuskiego wina i zimnym jedzeniu, musiało go bardzo wiele kosztować. A gdyby czuł się trochę lepiej, trochę mniej zagubiony, Doktor byłby uradowany. Bardzo wiele jestem w stanie zrobić dla doktora Watsona. Nie dlatego, że dobrze go znam, bo tak nie jest. Ale dlatego że – ośmielam się przypuszczać – on bardzo wiele zrobiłby dla mnie, nie mając ku temu rozsądnego powodu. Po prostu takim jest człowiekiem. Gdybym miał naturę osoby, której odpowiada dwóch mężczyzn w jednym łóżku, być może też bym go kochał. To nie wydaje się trudne.

- W tym tygodniu dość krucho u mnie z finansami – przyznałem szczerze.

- Zapłacę. - Wrzucił do mojego kosza na śmieci niedopałek papierosa, wcześniej starannie zmiażdżywszy go o brzeg pojemnika. - Obecnie jestem obrzydliwie bogaty. Opowiem panu o tym.

- Chodźmy zatem – powiedziałem, sięgając po kapelusz.

Może w następnym tygodniu wydarzy się coś, czego nie zrozumiem. Morderstwo, napad, porwanie albo zawłaszczenie. Wtedy pójdę prosto do pana Holmesa, bo już wiem, że nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze, gdy Doktor niedomaga. Może nie powinienem się aż tak tym przejmować. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcę patrzeć, jak ten człowiek cierpi. Nie chcę widzieć pełnego bólu zaciskania ust i jego mętniejących oczu. Na miłość boską, ten człowiek bywa trudny do zniesienia nawet, gdy jest szczęśliwy. Kiedy Doktor źle się czuje, pan Holmes wygląda tak, jakby chętnie oddał całe złoto ze świątyni Salomona, by tylko zająć jego miejsce. Takiemu człowiekowi można od czasu do czasu wyświadczyć przysługę. A do tego przestępców dosięgnie ręka sprawiedliwości. Mnie także to wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli pan Holmes przyzna mi część zasług. A zawsze to robi. Porządny człowiek.

Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce coś mnie zbije z tropu. Zobaczymy, może coś znajdę. A pan Holmes miał rację. Najlepsze przekąski, jakie w życiu jadłem.

* * *

Kontynuacja w tekście "Ptaki do latarni morskiej".


End file.
